User blog:Falcon31/Stay ~ A Naven Fanfic
I'm a seriously HUGE fan of the Raven/Nero pairing, if there's any scene in the HIVE books with Nero and Raven in it I have a tendancy to go all fangirly, :-) This fanfic is based on the song "Stay" by Hurts, I recommend you listen to it while reading this fanfic. /~\Stay/~\ ''-''Flashback- Nero sat in the chair in his office, he swallowed once, nervously. He couldn't keep this hidden any longer, he needed to tell her, Natalya. How he felt. My whole life, Waiting for the right time, To tell you how I feel... Raven walked into his office, a slight smile touching her face. Nero sighed, she was so beautiful. 'Yes Max?' she asked. Nero opened his mouth, but nothing came out, how could he say this? And though I try to, '' ''Tell you that I need you... 'I love you,' Max whispered to her, watching as astonishment flooded her face. Here I am without you.. Nero felt a sense of numbness as Raven, Natalya, slowly walked out of his office. Her words echoed through his mind, "No Max, this will never work, I am your assassin, not your girlfriend.'Nero leant forward and buried his face in his hands. I feel so lost but what can I do? 'Cause I know this love seems real, Nero knew he loved her, but now she had rejected him, what could he do? How should he feel? But I don't know how to feel... -End flashback- Nero stood on the tarmac opposite Raven, rain streaming down their faces. 'What is it?' he asked quietly. Raven smiled, but her face was sad. She said a single word: 'Goodbye.' We say goodbye in the pouring rain, And I break down as you walk away. Nero stared after Raven as she walked off. How could she be leaving? How could he let her leave? Stay, stay... He'd felt like this since he'd met her, Now he was loosing her. 'Cause all my life I felt this way, But I could never find the words to say... Words failed him, lost in the pounding ache from his heart. Stay, stay... Raven slowly walked away from Nero, trying to block out the ache in her chest. She kept on telling herself she was doing the right thing. Alright, everything is alright. But it wasn't, Nero had been more than an employer, he'd been a friend, someone who understood her... Since you came along, There had been no one who had understood her before Nero, and those that did understand, they had gone... And before you, I had nowhere to run too... Raven shook her head, trying to rid herself of these thoughts, Nothing to hold on to, I came so close to giving up, But how could she when she was leaving the man who she owed and meant so much to? And I wonder if you know, She glanced over her shoulder at Nero, He was stood shrouded in the drizzle of rain, gazing after her with longing and sadness, How it feels to let you go? The same sadness filled her heart, but she couldn't stay. Nero stared after Raven as she walked away, she looked so alone. He felt so alone, So sad, So empty. We say goodbye in the pouring rain And I break down as you walk away, Finally, the sadness overwhelmed him, A salty tear slid down his cheek, mingling with the rain on his face. Stay, stay, 'Cause all my life I felt this way, But I could never find the words to say. Nero had never known what or how he should tell Raven how he felt, All those thoughts and words he'd had, But now he was left with a single word, Repeating itself over and over inside his head, Stay, stay... Nero closed his eyes, 'Go after her you fool,' he told himself. But he wouldn't. He knew by forcing her to stay she would hate him for it. Nero opened his eyes and let out a shuddering sigh. She was gone. All that remained was the constant drizzle of rain, and the aching of his heart. Inside he was crying out for her. So change your mind, And say your mine, Don't leave tonight, Stay. Raven stood rooted to the ground, What was she doing? We say goodbye in the pouring rain, She turned around, staring in the direction of Nero, no, Max. And I break down as you walk away, For the first time in years, she cried, Stay, stay, 'Cause all my life I felt this way, But I could never find the words to say. Stay, stay. 'Max.' Nero turned around and stared. Raven was stood behind him, tears mingling with the rain on her face. Stay with me, stay with me, 'Don't leave,' whispered Nero Stay with me, stay with me, 'I don't intend too,' whispered back Raven. Stay, stay, stay, stay with me. Nero smiled as the heartache melted away, 'Stay with me.' ---- Category:Blog posts